


Mischief

by CinnamonLily



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Aliens had been exposed. Then werecreatures were, as well. And then Peter had an epiphany.





	Mischief

Maybe he should’ve seen it coming. Or someone, anyone, should’ve seen it coming. Peter assumed that if someone had, they’d been either silenced, or thought crazy. Then again, wasn’t that how prophets were born time and time again?

In any case, the world was going to shit, and there was a crazy man leading his country. It took things escalating into mayhem that finally all different agencies and bureaus got together, held a press conference, and told the world that Area 51 was, indeed, real and had things to do with actual aliens.

Because aliens had lived among humans for several decades, and one of them had managed to get to the White House.

It explained a lot about the man, it really did. It also explained some incredibly beautiful celebrities, artists with talent some people had called “unearthly” years before the reveal, and so on.

Humans began to look around more carefully, then. It wasn’t long before the shifter community was exposed, but by then the aliens were scarier than people turning into animals. After all, there had been animals on Earth forever. Aliens were… well, alien.

Couple of years later, Peter was in Beacon Hills again. He wasn’t going to stay, he was there for Derek, whose pack was celebrating five years living on the old Hale lands, and the birth of their first pups—these ones were Erica and Boyd’s kids, but Peter knew that Cora was also expecting, and supposed more would follow.

 

He sat in the garden of the rebuilt Hale House, and stared at the flames flickering in the fire pit. The party had been great, and the flames… they didn’t bother him, not from the distance at least. Peter sipped his wolfsbane laced IPA, and looked at the stars.

Not everyone had been there. Allison and Scott had moved to France after Christopher had a hunting-related accident happen a year or so ago, or so Peter had been told. They seemed to like it there, but everyone thought they’d be back when Christopher was feeling better again.

Another one that hadn’t come, despite being part of Derek’s pack, was—

Footsteps came from the back of the house, and the scent the summer wind carried to Peter made him grin. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Hey, Zombiewolf!” Stiles greeted him cheerily as he ambled closer with a bottle of beer and a plate of what was left of the feast.

“Young Mr. Stilinski.” Peter tilted his head, and watched as Stiles took a seat on the Adirondack chair next to his.

They sat in silence, despite the fact that Stiles had apparently just arrived and they hadn’t seen each other in a few years.

It didn’t seem to bother Stiles that Peter wanted to look at him. He just ate, surprisingly neatly at that, and drank from his bottle between bites.

There had always been something between them, back then. But Stiles had been a kid and Peter had been crazy at first and trying to get his life together afterwards and then college had happened and… yeah.

He knew Stiles worked for the FBI now. He supposed Stiles knew about Peter having taken on his old profession; he solved people’s problems. He tried to stay legal with it, though, which might’ve surprised Stiles, had he known.

Peter took in the moles and the paleness. The roundness had left Stiles’s cheeks ages ago. His hair was darker and longer, although still surprisingly neat. He had such large eyes and long fingers—and then it hit Peter.

Stiles grinned without taking his eyes off his plate. The little bastard knew what Peter had just figured out.

Why the Stilinskis hadn’t told anyone they were aliens, Peter could understand. How he’d missed it, he could forgive himself, as nobody had known. He felt still oddly stunned by this revelation.

Finally, after a minute or two, Stiles tossed his paper plate and biodegradable utensils into the fire and drained his beer. He turned to look at Peter with mischief in his gaze.

“So, wanna get probed?”

Peter really, really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the square "alien." Hope you liked it!


End file.
